


Korekiyo X reader smut

by porcupineoneohone



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupineoneohone/pseuds/porcupineoneohone
Summary: Kiyo and you fuck with included aftercare (because I'm a hoe for domestic fluff)
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Korekiyo X reader smut

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I really went fuck it I'm gonna take out my touch starvation on this fanfic.

Kiyo was in one of his usual lectures. Talking of the Aztecs and their customs, how they believed Gods, nature and humanity are intertwined. No one was listening but you, hung on his every word, not for the subject, just for the way his face contorted as he spoke. His eyebrows knitted together, his lips slightly pouted, he looked ethereal and you desperately wanted to shut him up with a kiss. He had previously let you into his heart, as if it was his choice. He had started to express emotion with you around, saying that despite his indifference to murder he would still be angry if someone murdered you. Not much by anyone elses standards but for you hearing that it was such a turn on that you could help but pounce. It was the first time you had had sex and you hadn't since but you really wanted to. "Hey, nerd?" He looked over at your voice, still talking. "Yeah, shut up, please?" For a moment he did and you held his hand for that moment. "Anyway-" you heaved a sigh and yanked him to another room.  
"Why did you do that? you ruined my flow." You shut him up with a deep kiss. He almost broke it before looking into your eyes and seeing the amount of lust in them. He licked your bottom lip as a way of asking for entrance. You granted it without hesitation and felt his tongue fill up your mouth. You were impatient in shoving your hands down his trousers and palming his crotch. Kiyo moaned into the kiss and you could see that his eyes were glazed over in the instant you opened yours. You pressed harder and he moaned again. You felt it more than heard it, the vibrations going on down your throat and turning you on even more.  
You gave in to temptation; you shoved your hand down his underwear and gripped his dick. He moaned and that encouraged you more. You pulled down his trousers and underwear in one fluid motion, crouching down to pull it past his knees. You stayed crouched down to pump him better, squeezing delicately to induce more moans. You got what you wanted as his moans became more like whines. You pumped quicker to get more out of him.   
He stopped you abruptly, shoving you back and then yanking you forward once more by your collar. You looked up at him in question and he did nothing to respond to you, just yanking your head forward to come level with his dick. He held two fingers to you lips and pushed down, not to force your mouth open just to indicate that he wanted you to open your mouth. You did so and he quickly filled it, thrusting in and out so you almost didn't have to do anything but kneel there. You eventually got slightly bored and lifted your hands to hold his hips still. He got your message and stopped so that you could take control. You lifted your head and ran you finger down his now wet dick. He moaned once more, and you stuck his dick in you mouth. You drooled slightly and the sight turned Kiyo on so much more but he restrained himself. You lifted your face looking him in the eyes as you run your tongue flat against his length, you could see his eyes roll back and his eyebrows knit in pleasure, it wasn't the same as how they knitted when he was passionate his eyebrows were more furrowed and you could read him like an open book at times like this.

Eventually this game got dull and he helped you get to your feet. You nodded your head as a thanks before he lead you to the couch nearby. He stopped being so gentle when you got there, he shoved your down so that your were in a crawling stance. He leaned close to your ear and uttered the first thing in a while, "Hey darling do you think your ready?" You scoffed and nodded. He shoved it in at once, as if to punish you. He thrusted in and out at a pace that was almost painful. You moaned, deep and long, and he sped up, his pace so quick that you winced. You cried out in both pain and pleasure and he slowed down. Going in and out in a way that brought you both pleasure. "Darling, I'm about to cum." You nodded, knowing that your mouth would not be able to utter words. He didn't pull out as he came, instead filling you with warm liquid, that dripped out slowly. It dropped on the carpet, staining it white. Deep heaves of breath could be heard coming from both you and Kiyo, his long hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat and his eyes were still glossed over. You were sure that you looked an equal mess but for know you focused on how he still managed to look beautiful despite being so disheveled. "You look so hot right now," you find yourself saying. The words are still dripping with lust but for now you know that your both burnt out so anymore would overstimulate you. Kiyo looks taken aback at this statement and manages to stutter out a quick thanks before realising that he was still inside of you and pulling out. With his dick comes a string of white liquid. It splatters on the carpet and Kiyo just looks at it for a second before realising that you will both be the ones to clean it up.   
"How do you get cum out of a carpet," you wonder aloud. Kiyo just shrugs before saying, "You also need to be cleaned." You nod and try to get up but fail, just collapsing on the couch. "I physically cannot move." Kiyo rolls his eyes and picks you up, throwing you over his shoulder. He pulls your trousers up after doing so and puts his own on with you still over his shoulder. He walks out the room trying to avoid the questioning stares of the others.  
When you both get to the bathroom, he sets you down on the toilet seat while he runs a bath for you. "What a gentleman," you joke, he nods his head with a small smile on his face. You wish that you could take a picture of that smile but you know that he'd be mad if you did so you settle for the memory. Treasuring it like a dragon treasures gold.  
When the bath is full he picks you up again and puts you in the warm water. He scoops some water in his hand and pours it on your hair, you laugh lightly. "That's not gonna do much."  
"I see that now." He picks up the shower and turns on the water, testing the temperature with his hand. When he is happy with it, he holds it above your head and the water trickles down your head and back. He runs his fingers through your hair delicately. You hum in contentment and lean into the touch, he giggles. He turns the water off and puts some shampoo in his hand before massaging it into your scalp. He ruffles your hair and his nails slightly scrape your scalp. He runs his fingers from the roots to the tips and continues to massage. He can tell that you're enjoying it so he does it for longer than necessary. You sigh as the water pours on your head again, basking in the feeling of warmth washing away the shampoo and stress.   
After the last dregs leave, Kiyo offers you assistance with getting out. He wraps a towel around you and drys your hair with another. None of you had said a word but you knew that he was happy as well from the glint in his eyes.   
You left the bathroom with him and plopped down on an armchair. "This asshole never shuts up about the aborigines."


End file.
